No Words
by alphaangel
Summary: How Grissom and Sara finally got together. Please read the authors notes. Say NO to plagiarism!


**Authors note: As usual I own nothing except the laptop on which this has been written. This is just a little one shot that I have done while I should really have been revising for my exams. Hope you like it.**

**ALSO PLEASE IGNORE EVERYTHING PUBLISHED BY **_**DEVIL WENT DOWN IN GEORGIA**_**, EVERYTHING WRITTEN BY HER HAS BEEN STOLEN OFF **_**MISS HOWARD, **_**SHE IS A DISRESPECTFUL CHILDISH BRAT WHO SHOULD BE REPORTED AND IGNORED. PLEASE POST THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL YOUR FICS TO RAISE AWARENESS SO THAT SHE IS NOT GETTING CREDIT FOR WORK THAT IS NOT HER OWN! EVERY AUTHOR DESERVES THE RIGHT TO NOT HAVE THEIR WORK STOLEN AND PASSED OFF AS SOMEONE ELSE'S. MY FEELINGS GO OUT TO **_**MISS HOWARD **_** WHOSE OUTSTANDING WORK HAS BEEN STOLEN SO PATHETICALLY. YOU HAVE MY SUPPORT. HOPEFULLY TOGETHER WE CAN GET PEOPLE WHO PLAGIARISE BANNED FROM THIS SITE SO THEY DO NOT RUIN IT FOR THE REST OFF US. DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING FOR **_**DEVIL **_**ETC AS YOU JUST A BITCHY RESPONSE OFF THIS SILLY CHILD.**

**Ok, rant over now on with the story, please read and review as they make me very happy. Apologise, I have no beta so all mistakes are entirely my own. If anyone is interested in being my beta I would appreciate their help so much. In return I will happily beta anyone's work. Oh, and this is my first attempt at romance without any angst so please let me know how I've done, I'm venturing into unchartered territory!**

**No Words**

Grissom strode down the corridor and lifted his hand to knock on the door before him. He pulled his hand back just a few millimetres before skin on his knuckle made contact with the wood. He spun around to walk away and then stopped again, he remembered the sickening, crippling feeling of fear which had surged through his body as he watched Sara in the grips of that monster.

Before he could change his mind, he knocked on the door. The idea of Sara never knowing how he felt haunted him.

"Hi." She said opening the door just a few seconds later.

"Did I wake you?" He asked noticing how exhausted she looked. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes and dressed in loose fitting jeans and an old Harvard sweatshirt, he was still stunned by her beauty.

She just shook her head, she didn't want to tell him that every time she closed her eyes she could feel Trent's hands on her body. "Do you want to come in?" She asked hesitantly and stood back to let him passed after he nodded.

Grissom opened his mouth and closed it again several times, fiddling with her hands while trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Griss? Why did you come here?" Sara asked eventually, realising that he was struggling to get the words out.

"When I looked through the window and saw Trent hurting you, saw the fear in your eyes, I realised that I could lose you without ever telling you how I feel. And that scared me more than that how I feel about you." He blurted out suddenly.

"And how do you feel about me?" Sara asked. On the surface she appeared calm but her heart was beating hard and fast against her ribs.

"I love you, my God, I love you. I love you so much that my heart feels like it is going to explode every time I look at you. I love you so much that it scares me. I love you so much."

Sara's breath caught in her chest. For years she had dreamed of Grissom telling her that he loved her and now he had just said it five times. She couldn't believe that he was really stood in her living room, telling her that he loved her.

"Do you mean it?"

"I would never say it if I didn't mean it."

"But do you love me enough to risk your job?"

"I love you so much that I am willing to risk my life for you."

"I heard what you said when you were interviewing Doctor Lurie, that you couldn't risk everything for me."

A look of horror passed over Gil's face, he had no idea she had heard the interview. "How?" He gasped.

"I was there, I watched the interview. I heard everything you said to him." Sara said shrugging. She couldn't bear to get her hopes up again, they had been shattered too many times before.

"Sara, what I said to Lurie, it was just to get him to confess, I didn't mean it, I wasn't talking about you, I swear."

"I can't do this again. I can't get my hopes up to have them destroyed again, I just can't. If you want this, you have to really want this, you can't change your mind, you can't run away. You have to be sure."

Gil opened his mouth but realised that there were no words that could convince her how he felt, instead he took a step forwards and placed his hand gently on her cheek. He lent towards her and kissed her. Sara closed her eyes and moved into the kiss which was soft, passionate and warm. Everything she imagined it to be and more again.

"The feelings I have for you are so overwhelming and powerful they scare me so much, but not being with you scares me a thousand times more. Let me prove to you how much I love you."

"Ok." Sara whispered.

"We both have the night off tonight, let me cook you dinner, I'll pick you up at seven thirty? Please?"

"Ok." She whispered again and smiled at the wide smile that spread across Gil's face.

"Really?" Hope evident in his voice.

"Really." She surprised him by kissing the corner of his mouth.

She made coffee for him and they sat down together on the sofa. He took hold of her free hand in his and stroked her palm with his thumb. She rested her head on his shoulder, relishing the closeness.

Gil finished his coffee and looked down at Sara, her eyes were closed. "Honey, you need to get some sleep." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm?" She muttered, not waking up.

He moved out from underneath her and laid her back down on the sofa without waking her up. He covered her with a blanket from the back of the sofa and placed another kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, honey. I'll pick you up at half seven." He quietly shut the door without waking her and hurried to the shops to buy food for that night.

---

Sara was staring into her wardrobe when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said picking it up from her beside table.

"Hi." Came the familiar reply. Sara froze for a second expecting him to make an excuse and cancel. "Just checking we're still on for tonight."

Her heart leapt with relief. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Great, me too. I'll pick you at seven thirty then." He replied happily.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Sara looked at the clock beside her bed. 17:12. Just over two hours to get ready and she hadn't even decided what to wear yet. Although Sara was not the type of girl to worry much about what she was wearing, how her makeup looked or what her hair was doing, she wanted to look just right tonight. She wanted to look smart and elegant but also comfortable and relaxed, eventually she pulled out some brown trousers and a soft, cream coloured top. She laid her chosen outfit on her bed and went to jump in the shower, after almost half an hour of cleansing, scrubbing and shaving she stepped out into the cool air of her bathroom. She dried herself off and wrapped a dry towel around her body, returning to her bedroom to towel dry her hair and comb through the tangles.

She spent several minutes staring at herself in the mirror, trying to identify what it was that Grissom saw in her before giving up and drying her hair with her hair dryer until it was straight and smooth. She dressed and then sat down in front of her mirror to attempt her makeup.

She applied a thin coat of foundation to even out her skin tone and then concentrated on her eyes, making them even bigger and darker than usual, finally a little clear lip gloss and she was done.

Sara glanced at the clock. Almost seven o'clock. She had half an hour to sit and get nervous before Grissom would be around to pick her up. She wandered around her apartment looking for something to do before finally picking up a forensics journal and settling on the sofa with it.

---

A knocking on her front door awoke her from the little forensics world that she had created as she waited, she looked at her watch as she went to open the door. 19:28. He was nothing if he wasn't punctual.

"Hi." She said opening the door.

"Hi." He replied looking at her. "You look amazing. Here." He continued handing over a bunch of flowers that were dangling from his left hand.

"Aw, Griss, that's so romantic, and er, sweet. Thank you, I haven't been given flowers in years. Thanks."

"I was going to get you another plant, but I thought that flowers are more traditional..." He trailed off not really sure where he was going with this.

"Thank you, Griss, it was really thoughtful of you. I'll go put these in flowers in water, I'll just be a second. Come in, take a seat."

Grissom sat down on the sofa and took another chance to look around Sara's apartment. No matter how many time he came to Sara's apartment he never tired of looking at it, he believed that a person's home reflected their personality. Sara's was tidy and organised, with nothing out of place, but it was also warm and comfortable, decorated with passionate colours.

"Ok, ready to go." She smile showing the gap in her teeth, her diastema, that was so distinctly Sara. She placed the vase holding the bouquet on the coffee table and picked up her jacket.

They drove back to Grissom in comfortable silence. The sort that can only be found between people that have known each other for a long time. It wasn't forced but natural, they made comments only when something drew their attention.

Grissom opened the door and stepped back to allow Sara through in a typical gentlemanly gesture.

"Wow, something smells good."

He lead her through to the kitchen. "Tonight, my dear, we will begin with tomato and basil soup, followed by tagliatelle with broccoli and wild mushroom sauce and finished with apple and blackberry crumble."

"No meat?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No meat." He agreed."

"You remembered?" She said in surprise.

"Of course. " He handed her a glass of white wine. They sat down together on the sofa while dinner finished cooking.

They chatted comfortably about the lab and recent forensic developments for ten minutes before Grissom caught sight of the clock and jumped up to start serving their starter. He lit a few candles before leading her to the table.

They chatted through dinner about everything and anything. The atmosphere was relaxed and they both felt comfortable with each other's company.

"You're a really good cook." Sara stated after the first mouthful of the main course.

"Thanks, my mother taught me to cook when I was a child."

"What was your mom like?" Sara asked curious as to who could raised someone like Gil Grissom.

"Well, she was an amazing woman. She hardly blinked at me conducting autopsies on animals in my bedroom as a child."

"She was deaf though, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, that's how I know sign language. She became deaf when I was eight, about a year before my father died."

"How, I mean why. Sorry you don't have to answer."

"How did my father die?"

She nodded, a blush creeping into her cheeks slightly.

"Not really sure, heat stroke they think. He just lay down on the sofa one day and didn't get back up again. I was nine. He was a botanist, taught me a lot about plants when I was little."

"Sorry." She said looking down at her plate.

"I didn't really know him, I wouldn't have been so close to my mom if he hadn't died though."

Gil served the next course. "A friend on my mom's used to make this all the time. She's English."

"I don't think I have ever had this before, it's amazing." Sara said enjoying the taste of the blackberries and the apples.

Gil cleared the dishes away at the end of dinner and they sat down with another glass of wine.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Sara said looking into Gil's eyes.

"Me too." He replied. He put his wine glass down on the coffee table and lent in to kiss her. Before he knew it he was leading her toward his bedroom.

**I think I am going to leave it there. Should I continue it? I'm not sure how popular desert like apple and blackberry crumble is in America but it is my favourite and is definitely very English!**

**Please review, for every review I will get I'll spend half an hour revising for my exams. You literally have the power to pass or fail me for my first year. Please review? **


End file.
